tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hector the Horrid!
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.05 |number=267 |released= * 5th September 2007 * 23rd September 2007 * 3rd April 2008 * 27th May 2009 * 26th May 2010 * 16th September 2011 |previous=Dirty Work |next=Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic}} Hector the Horrid! is the fifth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas is given a job to shunt coal Trucks for James and Edward to deliver. Then Bill and Ben arrive with a new coal hopper, Hector, to deliver to the coal yards. Thomas asks why Hector needs two engines to deliver one truck and they say that he does not like to be shunted and warn Thomas that he is very aggressive. Thomas is not scared as he is sure that he can shunt Hector firmly. But when Thomas arrives at the coaling plant and tries to shunt him, Hector roars "KEEP AWAY!!!!" at Thomas. Thomas backs away from Hector after that. As Thomas is filling the trucks with coal, the coal manager arrives to tell Thomas that Rosie is coming to help him fill Hector with coal and add him on James' train. Later when Rosie comes to help, Hector scares her away. This makes Thomas very angry and decides to finally teach Hector a lesson; he bumps Hector so hard that he accidentally tips over and derails. Thomas apologises to Hector after realising what he has done and asks him why he does not want to be shunted. Hector then admits he was scared because he's new and did not know what being shunted or being filled with coal was going to feel like. After Rocky helps Hector back on the rails, Thomas shows him it is no hardship by going under the coal hopper and shows him that it is not scary to be filled with coal. Now Hector is the best-behaved coal truck in the yard and wants to be filled with coal. Thomas fills Hector with coal and shunts him to the back of James' train. James and Edward arrives and are surprised to see Hector on James' train and congratulate Thomas. James and Edward leave with their deliveries as Thomas whistles good luck not only to the engines, but for his new friend, Hector. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Troublesome Trucks * Hector * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Rocky * The Coaling Plant Manager (mentioned) Locations * Shunting Yards * The Coaling Plant Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eleventh series. * This episode marks Bill's last speaking role until the seventeenth series episode Percy's Lucky Day. * Stock footage from Dream On is used. * The US narration of this episode has yet to get released on Home Media. * Numerous differences were made in the Milkshake! airing and DVD releases compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. TV airings: ** A deleted alternate angle scene from "Dream On" when Thomas is pushing trucks is used in the television version. Also, more boxes and sacks of bags were added in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Thomas backing up to the trucks is shown. Steam comes out of Thomas later than in the television version, the workmen were moved and a few boxes were moved, more boxes were added and a workman has brown skin in the DVD version when in the television version, they all have bleach skin. ** An alternate angle of Ben is used. In the television version Ben's eyes are facing up and in the DVD version Ben's eyes are facing to the right. Also the workmen are moved and the ground is clearer in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Thomas backing away from Hector is used, more steam comes out of Thomas and some of the trucks were moved in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Rosie backing up when Hector frightened her is used. Also, the tracks are further from each other in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of the scene when Thomas first biffed Hector is used and Thomas applies his brakes in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Hector after he rolled backwards is used. ** An alternate angle when Thomas biffs Hector a second time is used. Also, the clouds are in a different position, there is no coal on the ground and Thomas' brakes stop at a different position in the DVD version. ** An alternate scene of Hector crashing into the buffers is used. When Hector crashes into the buffers they fly off to his left before he rolls over in the television version. In the DVD version, the buffers are replaced, they slide over to his right and Hector's rear-bogie wheels lift up slightly before he rolls over and there is a pile of coal in the DVD version. ** Hector is laying lower to the ground in a pile of coal in one of the scenes and when Thomas stops next to Hector, steam comes out in the DVD version. ** Hector is dirtier and his buffers are not dirty in the DVD version. ** When Edward and James arrived at the coaling plant, the beginning was extended, James has a different face mask and Edward is not ahead of James in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when James and Edward were surprised to see Hector was used. Also, Hector was moved a little, there is more coal on the tracks, Edward's crew are not in Edward and James does not move ahead of Edward in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of James and Edward backing up to their trains is used. * When Thomas is being filled up with coal, his large scale model is used. Goofs * When Hector tells Thomas he is scared, Hector's eyes are wonky. * In the first scene when Hector is bumping Bill and Ben, he has his happy face. * When Thomas biffs Hector the first time, his lamp is crooked in the DVD version. * In the television version when Thomas biffs Hector the first time, Thomas jitters up a little. * In a close-up of Hector when he is being pulled by Bill and Ben, he is already loaded with coal. This is likely to disguise the eye mechanism inside Hector. * In the UK version, when Thomas puffs up to Hector after knocking him over, the puffing sound can be heard after he stops. * In one scene of Hector after he is knocked over, the letters on his side are missing. * When Thomas demonstrates being filled up with coal, his whistle is wonky. * The widescreen version of Thomas backing up to the trucks is out of sync, as steam is heard before he even stops. * In the widescreen version of Thomas stopping next to Hector, his chuffing noise is still heard after he stops. Merchandise * Books - Dirty Whiff * My Thomas Story Library - Hector In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Hector el Horrible pl:Straszny Hektor ru:Гектор ужасный Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes